Kamisama Hajimemashita-Marry Me
by Josh Seragaki
Summary: Tomoe proposes to Nanami and promises to be by her side forever. But, as a yokai he is unable to marry a human...However, while trying to become a human, Tomoe must also first obtain the blessing of Nanami's father. Nanami is convinced by Mizuki that Tomoe only loves her because she reminds him of his past lover; Yukiji, which leads to Nanami's sudden sorrow and discomfort.
1. Chapter 1

The sun arose over the trees and tall buildings, leaving the light to beam down onto Japan. Sunlight came peeking through a window in the room which Nanami slept in, and shot down onto her eyelids, which lead to her awake. She sat up with a yawn and looked around the room until a familiar voice popped up in her head, a voice which she dreamt about the night before.

 _"Will you marry me?"_

The words echoed throughout her head, making her feel a bit lightheaded, yet she knew not of who's voice it was, only that she had heard it before.  
A man, rather, her familiar entered the room while holding a tray of a bowl and a teacup along with a teapot. He knelt down on one knee and carefully set the tray down on the floor and poured a cup of green tea and handed it to her.  
"You seemed restless last night. Perhaps it was because of your fever?" Nanami gently grasped the cup of tea to take a sip.  
"I don't know.." She then lowered her head with a deep sigh and glanced to Tomoe with a whisper. "I had a strange dream last night..."  
"Really? What was it about?" He asked, pouring more tea into her cup. She smiled. "I don't remember what I dreamt about, exactly, but it was strange. The only thing I heard was a voice..and it sounded like yours, Tomoe." Tomoe was a little shocked to hear this, but he continued to listen to her speak. "And..what was the voice telling you?" "It was a proposal." "A proposal?" Nanami nodded and closed her eyes. " _Will you marry me?'_ That was the only thing I heard." Silence fell a little after she had spoken of her dream, but that silence broke once Tomoe continued the conversation by directing his attention to the weather beyond the shrine. "The storm has stopped. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" He whispered. For some reason, this made Nanami happy. She gazed out the large window at the clear sky with a nod.

"Yes." She said. "Yes, it is."


	2. Chapter 2

"Nanami-sama is sick...It's all our fault..!" Kotetsu and Onikiri pouted with their heads hanging as they sat on the floor with shame. Mizuki, on the other hand, was smiling and comforting the two.  
"This isn't the first time Nanami-chan has grown sick. She'll be alright. There there." He patted them on the back and began swaying back and forth. For some reason, he was happy on this day.

Tomoe carefully picked the tray up off the ground and was about ready to leave to get more tea. "Nanami, is there anything else I can get you?" Nanami gazed up at Tomoe for a moment then giggled quietly. "Bamboo leaf rice cake." She said. "I would like some.." Tomoe chuckled with the words "Of course," then left the room.

Ten minutes passed since Tomoe left to get her more tea and food. Nanami took a deep breath and exhaled as another bead of sweat trickled from her forehead down her neck. Tomoe entered the room with the tray and the rice cakes that Nanami wished for, until he noticed Nanami's face growing paler and paler by the second.  
"Nanami!" He shouted, hurrying to her side. She threw one hand over her mouth and began coughing, with the feeling she was about to throw up. Just when Tomoe was about to call for Mizuki, Nanami shook her head.  
"T-Tomoe..." She stuttered. "Don't worry." She turned her head to Tomoe and smiled broadly at him. "I'll be fine, I promise. This is nothing, I've dealt with worse..!" Tomoe gazed into Nanami's smile, knowing she was too ill to even speak. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Don't...scare me like that." Nanami slowly laid down in her futon while Tomoe pulled the blankets over her. He handed her one of the bamboo leaf rice cakes and smiled. She stared at the rice cake with delight, "Thank you, Tomoe," And bit into it with joy. She closed her eyes as Tomoe stroked her long, thin, brown hair with a sigh. He turned his head to the window after the sunlight faded away quickly, with dark clouds blocking the sun and forming a large rain cloud above the shrine. Tomoe was quick to close the shade and light a few candles, then left the room and allowed Nanami to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Nanami stretched her arms and legs with a big smile and a sigh of relief. Her cheeks were red, and her hair was tangled up, but overall, she was feeling better than before. "Tomoe, good news." She left the room and headed down the hall, looking for Tomoe, and found him in the kitchen. "Ah! There you are-" "Oh, you're awake." Their eyes met for a moment, suddenly, but that short moment ended once Tomoe looked away. "How are you feeling?" "Better." "That's good." Tomoe wiped his hands on a towel and pulled out a glass plate along with a sake dish and chopsticks. Nanami nudged closer to Tomoe and set her chin on his right shoulder, looking over at what he was making. "Tomoe." "Hm?" "...I-" She struggled to pull herself together and simply tell Tomoe that she loves him, until a gust of white fog swirled throughout the kitchen with Kurama appearing.

"If you're going to make an entrance," Tomoe began, turning his head to Kurama as he flipped his hair. "Do it outside." "Ah, Tomoe, you're as cold as ever." Kurama smirked at Nanami and carefully hugged her. "Nanami, how are you feeling?" "I-I-I'm-" Tomoe slapped Kurama's hands away from Nanami and pulled her away from him, glaring at him. "Lay one finger on her and you're dead." "Oooh, I'm scared." "Why are you here?" "Aw, can't I hang out around here?" "Only if you have a reason." "Fine," Kurama crossed his arms at Tomoe.

He glanced down at Nanami then back at Tomoe and said "Nanami, you have a father, right...?" Nanami nodded. Kurama continued with "Well, I passed by him while he was asking random people where his daughter is. Maybe you should meet with him, Nanami." Kurama smiled at her, but she shook her head and crossed her arms. "No way. I have nothing to say to him." "But he's your father, isn't he?" "That doesn't matter. I have the right to be upset with him." Tomoe looked to Nanami, noticing her reaction to this, then he turned back around and poured the hot rice into one of the bowls. "Ah, well, I just thought I'd let you know." "Is that all?" Tomoe was annoyed by Kurama, and wanted him to leave. He lowered his head and began thinking to himself...

 _"If Nanami's father is near...then that means I'd be able to ask him for his blessing to marry Nanami. Perhaps it's best I ask him after I become a human...Though I hope this time I won't turn into a fox again..."_

"Tomoe, are you alright?" Nanami set one hand on Tomoe's back and smiled softly at him once Kurama left. He paused with a light and warm feeling in his heart. Everything disappeared around him, and he only saw Nanami's beautiful smile. Finally, he snapped himself out of it with "Yes, I'm fine." "Do you need any help?" He glanced at her for a second then said "I could use some help...Why don't you pull out the teacups and the tray." "Okay!" Nanami hurried to open the cabinets and pulled out the right amount of teacups, then set them on the tray. She reached for Tomoe's favorite sake dish and placed it on the tray as well. Just as she was about to grab a rice bowl, a loud boom had come from the sky and caused a large downpour of rain and hail onto the shrine. Nanami jumped with a shriek and dropped the rice bowl.

Tomoe stopped what he was doing and bent down to help Nanami pick up the broken pieces. "Sorry..." She muttered, her face flushed. He watched her gather the pieces, then noticed a gush of blood coming out of her right thumb. "You're bleeding." "Eh? Oh, I am." It took a moment for her to realize her wound, but she ignored it with a shrug. "It's nothing." "It's not nothing." He helped her up off the floor and reached for a cloth then held it against her wound to soak up the blood. Then, he turned on the sink till the water was warm enough, and said "Rinse that off." Nanami did what she was told, and held her hand under the water and allowed the warm water to clean the wound.

She noticed that there was a glass shard in her wound once it fell out after being washed, then sighed. Tomoe finished cleaning up the glass and turned off the water once her wound was all clean. "I'm sorry." "Don't apologize." "But I broke the bowl." "We have hundreds of other bowls, it's alright." Nanami started to smile, but she twitched after another crack of thunder echoed throughout the sky, causing her to shake with fear. Tomoe noticed her actions, then lifted her chin and placed his lips against hers and ran his fingers through her hair while holding her close. "You didn't tell me you were afraid of thunder." "...I didn't want to seem stupid." "Stupid? Being afraid of something doesn't make you stupid, Nanami." He wrapped a small bandage around Nanami's thumb and kissed it with a smile. Nanami's face grew a bright red. She turned around quickly and began pouring the tea into the teacups, nervously, but trying not to break the cups like she did with the bowl. Tomoe watched her hands shake, so he stopped her and said "Why don't you let me finish the rest?" Nanami knew he knew she was nervous, so she gave up and left the kitchen. But, she stopped in her tracks and looked back at Tomoe. "Tomoe," She began, trying to get his attention. He turned his head to her direction. "I love you." He smiled back at her and said "I love you too." After this, she left.


End file.
